


AfterGlow

by LaDemonessa



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaDemonessa/pseuds/LaDemonessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh my God, okay. (sigh) Fred writes a Murray Sewer starring (gulp) Morn.</p><p>If you read this be prepared; may require brain bleaching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AfterGlow

**Author's Note:**

> I just...okay, not that I'm admitting that I had anything to do with this but *IF* I did, and I'm not saying I did, there were no drugs involved, I swear.

AfterGlow

 

By Fred, Lover of Wesley's Ass

 

Fred took a long draw from the cigarette and watched as a smoke   
ring floated to the ceiling, "That was great."

Morn puffed on his own smoke and nodded as he adjusted the pillows   
behind his naked form.

"Y'know, there's an old Earth saying that comes to mind," Fred   
snorted and smacked his companion on the chest, "CUMS ta mind-HAH! Ten   
points!"

Morn winced and rubbed his whiskered chest with a frown.

"Well--I thought it was funny," Fred sighed, "Anyway, there's this   
old Earth saying that goes, 'Great sex always makes yah wanna take a   
shit' y'know?"

Morn threw his companion a startled look before giving the   
statement some consideration and taking another draw from his smoke.

Fred gave him an admiring glance, "You know, for a big guy you have   
some very surprising moves there. Who knew you had it in yah?"

Morn shrugged modestly and blushed a bit under the B'dlyte's   
consideration.

"That one near the end with the---" he twirled his finger in a   
circle then wagged it up and down, "Very nice."

"You might want to consider immigrating to B'dwyzer," Fred prodded   
his arm a bit, "On my homeworld, a move like that'd land you a position   
in the Prime Minister's cabinet," his furred brow wrinkled in thought,   
"Well, closet anyway. You have anything in blue?"

Morn gave him a steady look.

"No?" Fred asked, "Oh right--you're non-partisan."

Morn tapped out his cigarette and pulled the covers up to his neck.

"*SIGH* My life sure is different since I came to DS9," he nudged a   
snoozing Morn who came awake with a start and glared, "I've met a lot  
of cool people since I came here--what? Five months ago?"

Morn sighed and rolled over.

"Y'know, it'd be hard leaving here now that I've gotten to know   
everybody so well. Even Colonel Kira dropped that restraining order   
after she got to know me better. Hey!" he poked him on the shoulder and   
Morn gave him an inquiring glare, "Did I tell you that Leeta slapped me   
the other day?" Morn shook his head in the negative, "Yeah! Y'know, I   
think I'm wearing her down. When she threw her drink in my face it   
wasn't even all that hot. First degree burns-Pshaw!"

Morn rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling as if in   
supplication.

"I just don't understand it though---that line always works on my   
homeworld." Fred frowned questioningly, "What's wrong with, 'Y'know, I   
can throw both my legs over my head and lick my crotch,'?"

Morn raised both eyebrows and gave Fred a startled look.

"Think it loses something in the translation?" Fred asked wide-eyed   
as he scratched behind his ear absently.

Morn appeared to consider this a moment before nodding his great   
head slowly.

"What finally wore *you* down?" Fred chuckled as he sidled up to   
the large alien, "My charm?"

Morn shook his head 'no'.

"My good looks?" Fred nodded to himself.

Morn looked at the brown furred creature who appeared to be a mangy   
humanoid dog and again shook his head.

Fred frowned, "The fact that I was picking up the bar tab?"

Morn nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh well," Fred sighed, "I guess that's what expense accounts are   
for..."

For a moment they lay together in silence before Morn frowned and   
began to scratch at his head.

"Oh--sorry," he reached down to his pile of clothes near the bed   
and handed a thin brown strap to the silent creature, "Here."

Morn turned the object over in his hands and threw the B'dlyte yet   
another questioning look.

"Flea collar," Fred answered, "I believe in safe sex."

Morn looked from the object in question to his partner.

"A little after the fact, I know, but it drives the little bastards   
into a frenzy-HAH!" he smacked Morn's arm jovially.

Morn placed the collar on his chest then rubbed the bridge of his   
minute nose as if pained.

"Ya know, as I lay here basking in the warmth and odor of hot   
monkey love, I think about what other people must be feeling in similar   
positions."

Morn gave him a look of fear mixed largely with dread.

"Take Kira and Odo fer instance..." he began, "Now, that's gotta be   
something. You could swing both ways and do a group grope and still be   
all alone together--then again, if I had Odo's abilities, I wouldn't   
need anybody else." he turned to his side and propped his head on one   
arm, "I'll bet masturbation is an Olympic sport on the Founder   
homeworld."

Morn sank lower into the pillows.

"I know what you're going to say, but you're wrong. Masturbation   
isn't yet recognized as an Olympic sport on B'dwyzer--it's merely a   
qualifying course."

Morn rolled his beady eyes and groaned.

"Although, truth be told, I probably wouldn't want to have sex with   
a Founder..." Fred said in contemplation, "If you get up to go to the   
bathroom before he gets himself together you could wind up flushing   
something important."

Morn shuddered as he appeared aghast at the very concept.

"Then there's Garak and Bashir..."

Morn looked at him in surprise.

"Oh please--I've seen the evidence!" Fred scoffed, "Bashir wasn't   
wearing that green teddy on the promenade for his health, y'know--it was   
cold and that kind of public display of maximum shrinkage has got to   
affect the ego. Besides, have you ever watched the boy walk? Something's   
been up in there, and I don't think it's on its way out anytime soon."

Morn scratched his head in confusion then paused to examine his   
fingernails. He then wiped them in the blanket suspiciously.

"I wonder what they say to one another in bed?" Fred paused, "I'll   
bet you Bashir never shuts up during sex--I hate that, y'know what I   
mean?"

Morn gave a long suffering nod of agreement.

"No wonder Garak's always shoving food down his throat--he just   
wants him to shut up!"

Morn reached into the bedside table and pulled out a candy bar   
handing it to Fred.

"Thanks! *MUNCH* I can't stand those people who never *CRUNCH*   
seem to get the message. *CHEWCHEWCHEW* *GULP*"

Morn gave him a pitiful look.

"I really have to wonder about Worf though--married to a former   
man--prune juice--served under Jean Luc 'Fuckbunny to the Q Continuum'   
Picard all those years..." he grinned, "Can we say 'in denial'?"

Morn shook his head 'no'.

"In fact, the only two people whose sex life I don't think about   
are O'Brien and Sisko---O'Brien because the man is just too damn   
clueless about the whole thing," he snorted, "--let's be honest here,   
Garak could drop trou in the middle of the promenade and ride Bashir   
like a three legged donkey and the man would think it was some sort of   
experimental prostate exam--" Morn silently considered the images that   
brought to bear, "Then there's Sisko who has the complete opposite of a   
sex life. I really think he and Cassidy Yates lay in bed and bore one   
another to sleep." he shook his head in misery, "The man was built for   
baby oil and leather jockstraps and he talks like a damn after school   
special. A waste, I tell you. WASTE!"

Again, the two lay in silence as Fred threw Morn several searching   
glances, "So-uhhhh, is it true what the say about a Ferengi and the  
size of his ears?"

Morn looked at him with a startled frown and sat upright throwing   
on his clothes.

"Hey! Didn't know it was a secret man! I thought everyone knew,"   
his voice dropped to a confiding tone, "I mean, that bar tab has to be   
getting pretty big by now--I just figured you were paying it off in   
kind..."

Morn waved as he shut the door behind him.

"Call me!" Fred shouted.

Silence.

"Damn--thought he'd never shut up," Fred sighed before rolling  
over and going to sleep.

 

The End


End file.
